


Time

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [57]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #59 - Calendar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

[ONE] November 6, 2005.

When Eeteuk was told that he would be the leader of a twelve member group, he was a touch nervous. It would be a huge responsibility. But, at last, it was his turn to shine – in the haze of eleven other shining lights.

When he looks back on those times now, he laughs a little to himself. The past self hadn’t even had an inkling of what that responsibility would mean.

[TWO HUNDRED AND ONE] May 26, 2006.

Kyuhyun debuted, and despite Eeteuk’s initial thoughts on the matter (the fear that Super Junior might become a rotational group eclipsing his ability to love the younger) he did belong. He proved it, and continued to prove it over and over again until the fans agreed.

[FIVE HUNDRED THIRTY THREE] April 19, 2007

Eeteuk wasn’t awake then, badly battered and bruised – to put it mildly – by the car accident, but looking back, he knows that it was one of the hardest times of his life.

[EIGHT HUNDRED EIGHTY-THREE] April 3, 2008

It was official, this change to the group that affected everyone’s mindsets, and the downfall began, tension rising, riffs creating between the tides of fans. It was too much and Teukie began to lose sleep over it.

[ONE THOUSAND] July 22, 2008

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he wouldn’t explain it to anyone. He understood ELF, but he still loved Henry and Zhou Mi. They just weren’t “Super Junior” to him.

[ONE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED SIXTY FIVE] July 22, 2009

Their last day together as Super Junior. Eeteuk would forever remember it as a day of sniffles and regrets, and of determination to move on and beyond to bigger and better things.

\---~~~---

In the end, his calendar remained revolved around Super Junior, even long after they disbanded, because Super Junior was his heart.


End file.
